Want you back
by Satan1995
Summary: AU. Addison leaves and Derek goes to LA, but not only to visit her...


**1. Chapter:**

**This is my FIRST ff. English isn´t my first language so I´m sorry for any mistakes.**

It was the last day for Addison in Seattle.

The next day she already would be in L.A..

She walked to a patients room as she heard a voice:

,,Addison! Wait!.´´

She turned around and saw Derek.

She stayed as he walked to her.

,,Why do you wanna go to L.A.?´´

,,I wanna start a new life there. I don´t have anything here. So I can go.´´

,,Are you sure?´´

,,Yes. You know I came her to win you back but like you can see it didn´t work the way I wanted it to. I don´t have anything here anymore.´´

,,Don´t say this. You know you still have me.´´

,,You´re not mine anymore you wanted Meredith not me. I have to go. I have to.´´

,,I wish you would stay.´´

,,No I will go.´´

,,I wish you so much luck.´´, Derek hugged her.

,,Thank you. I hope you´ll be happy with Meredith.´´

,,I´m not with her anymore. It´s just I don´t love her the way I thought I would.´´

,,Oh! I´m sorry.´´, Addison wondered.

She always thought they´re gonna stay together for a long time.

,,Yeah. I just know now I don´t love her. I love someone else.´´

,,Who´s that woman. Do I know her?´´, Addison asked curious.

,,You know her.´´

,,Tell me who is it?´´

,,I can´t. She even doesn´t know I love her.´´, Derek fast answered.

,,Oh please tell me. Pleeeaaasseee!!!´´, she begged him.

,,I can´t. I can´t tell it you. It doesn´t matter. I won´t see her long time.´´

,,Why?´´

,,She doesn´t live here.´´

,,I´m sorry for you.´´

,,It´s ok.´´

,,It isn´t! You have to fight for her.´´

,,I don´t think it would work. It´s too late. I had a chance and didn´t take it.´´

,,It´s never too late for love. Never.´´

Dereks phone ranged and he had to go.

,,I have to go. Will I see you again before you´re gone?´´

,,I don´t know.´´

,,So lets say goodbye.´´

He gave her a long hug.

,,I wish you the best. I hope you´re gonna visit me soon.

,,I´m coming soon. I promise.´´

,,Good.´´

,,Goodbye.´´, Addison hugged him again.

,,Goodbye.´´

He went away and she looked after him.

She really wanted to know who´s the woman.

She always wanted know everything.

This thing won´t change ever.

The next morning she had to go early in the morning.

She made her way to the airport.

She really wanted to start a new life but she didn´t forget what Derek told her.

Who was the woman?

The fact she knew her didn´t make it easier to find out who it was.

She knew more than one woman.

As she arrived at the airport she looked the last time back to Seattle.

She knew nothing was there for her anymore.

But it still wasn´t easy just to go and begin somewhere else new.

The last time she went somewhere else she lost the most importantest thing - Derek.

As much as she told herself she didn´t love him anymore she just lied to herself. Of course she still loved him. She didn´t sleep with someone else at the prom. She didn´t tell him at christimas she loves another one. She wasn´t the one who didn´t see him for two yours. She wasn´t the one who wanted to live with a much younger one than him. Oh no she wasn´t this person.

She thought about her time her. It wasn´t the happiest time of her life. It was the hardest. But she would start new in L.A., this was her chance. Ok, she already thought this when Derek took her back. But this time there won´t be a man she wanted to fight for. It absolutely wasn´t easy for her to leave. It´s not because she loved the city oh no she HATED Seattle, but she didn´t know what she had to expected in L.A..

A few hours later she was in L.A.. She bought a house at the beach. She really loved the beach and the sun. She drove with her also new car to the house.

All her things stand in cartons everywhere in the house.

She liked the house it was something new.

This time was different than the time she went to Seattle.

This time everything was new, in Seattle there still were the fights with Derek, the fight for Derek. She unpacked her things and went to bed it was a really long day for her.

The next morning her phone rang and she woke up.

_,,Addison Montgomery.´´_

,,Hey it´s me.´´

_,,Derek. I didn´t expected your call at the first day.´´,_ she laughed.

,,I wanted to ask how L.A. is. Do you like the house?´´

_,,Yeah, it´s all new but it´s great. How is it in Seattle?´´_

,,It´s raining. Nothing new.´´

_,,Stupid question. I could have thought it´s raining.´´_

,,No, it wasn´t stupid.´´

_,,I thought you have to work don´t you?´´_

,,I´m at work. I have a break so I called you.´´

_,,So you spend your break with calling your ex-wife?´´,_ she asked.

,,Ehm,... yeah. Maybe I have work off next week. I thought about visiting you.´´

_,,This would be great. I would love to see you.´´_

,,Ok. So, I´m there next week.´´

_,,I´ll show you the city. Ok,... Naomi has to show it me first.´´, _she laughed.

,,Sorry, Addie, but I have to go. Work you know.´´

_,,Of course. So bye.´´_

,,Bye. I lo.. ehm I´ll call you again later.´´

He hang up the phone and she did too.

She was happy to see him soon, but the other side maybe it was a mistake. She still loved him and she wanted to start a new life. Maybe it wasn´t a good idea to see him only after one week. But he called so it wasn´t her idea. He wanted to see her. She didn´t call him and asked him to come. So it was ok.

**Did you like the beginning? Shall I continue? Please leave me a review.**


End file.
